Thoughts
by OwlheadAthena
Summary: Sucky title. Yet another angst story, since I can't seem to write anything else DX Just me practicing first person POV :D REVIEW!


***Insert nervous chuckles here* Uh… hi guys.**

**Um, anyway, I'm in the process if writing Chapter 6 part 2 of 'Trapped, Stuck, Caged' but you see, it's in Tucker's POV…**

**And I suck at 1st person POV DX**

**Then I was like, 'AHA! Why not practice it in a one-shot?'**

**So then we end here :p Anyway, since I'm most comfortable writing angst, I decided to add to the Danny Phantom forum's angst section :p**

**Oh yeah, but before I begin:**

**Recently, I got a PM from a user on here who shall remain unnamed. Basically, they wrote(from my memory, I deleted the message after reading it.)**

**'Why the h*** do you write so much god d*** angst? I don't even want to read your stupid stories 'cause I know you're just going to kill off someone, ya b****'**

**(If you can't tell, I grammatically edited the message.)**

**While reading that PM, I honestly have to admit I did a face palm. Really, dude? Did you HAVE to swear so flipping much? Also, I'm just SICK of people writing/assuming angst is all about someone DYING. This is word-to-word from and online dictionary :**

**Angst is… '****a feeling of dread, anxiety, or anguish.'**

**Note that the word death is **_**not**_** mentioned. (*hint hint*)**

**Angst is just a form of writing with an air of sadness or other dark feelings prominent throughout the piece. This doesn't necessarily mean someone dies. You can have everyone be perfectly fine, but everyone is just feeling down for one reason or another. I'm starting to get really sick of how many angst fics have someone being randomly murdered. *face palm* Seriously people, it's starting to get really cliche.**

**Of course, that doesn't mean murder fics aren't angst-y. It's just there's to MANY murder/death stories out there.**

**Anyway, my rant is done :)**

**Disclaimer: I totally own Danny Phantom. I also own England, the idea of mankind, and the first cupcake. Isn't it obvious?**

* * *

><p><em>Danny's POV:<em>

I'm sitting here, just sitting here, as the wind rushes around me and the cars rumble from far below, and I dangle my legs off the side of the highest building in Amity Park.

I'm in ghost form right now, minding my own business. It's getting close to Christmas, so there are no ghosts to bother me. The same with the ghost hunters, thank God. Maybe I can finally have peace and quiet, and enough time to think. And for a teenager, I have a lot going on inside my head.

It's so stupid, my life. It's so fast-paced that sometimes I can't even keep up with it. There's to much going on, to much to see…

And too much I have seen.

I've seen more ghosts in two years then my parents have their entire career; fought ghosts that made Godzilla look tame; and faced ghosts who wrecked havoc, pain, and torture throughout the world a thousand times worse then someone like Hitler could.

I feel the bitter laugh inside of me before I hear it.

I hate it. I hate it _all. _This stupid town, these stupid ghosts, and my stupid life. Even before the accident, I never had a normal life. As soon as I started school, all the kids saw me as the son of the town crazies, the Fentons, while the teacher's saw me as 'Daniel Fenton, little brother of _the _Jazz Fenton.' I was nobody, practically invisible to everyone except Sam and Tucker. Even my parents, they noticed me, but they never saw me. I was always in someone's shadow.

But then, I got my ghost powers, and I finally was _someone. _Danny Phantom, Ghost boy, in his own league.

Untouchable, or so it seems.

Everything I've seen and experienced still has an effect on me. Like Dan, for instance. Every time I've lost my temper, I can feel that monster in the back of my mind, egging me on to finish it. To end it all, lay waste to everything I've ever loved. Just make complete and utter destruction to everything.

But I suppress him, I fight him off. This is a battle I cannot afford to lose. That I can never afford to lose. There's too many consequences, to many… _everything._

My watch chimes, telling me it's time to go home, so I can surprise my parents, arriving by my curfew for once. Another bitter, bitter laugh builds up.

I walk to the edge of the building, right onto one of those weird gargoyle ledges, and for a moment just stand there, swaying in the wind, imagining how it would feel to just fall and leave it all. To feel the wind whistling through my hair until impact.

But then it all comes crashing down back to me. All my responsibilities, all my friends, my family…

And I know that I can't go. At least not the easy way. I've seen too much, _done _to much, too ever go the easy way.

I'm not sure wether this is a good or bad thing as I shoot off the building and into the night, a green trail to show I'd even been there at all.

* * *

><p><strong>dotdotdot<strong>

**There's nothing left to say.**

**Except did I not suck at this? XD**

**~OHA**


End file.
